Piper Vossler
Piper Vossler is a female human, native to the lands of Trepheon. Her family pledged allegiance to the Golden Banner though their home was in the villages outside of the castle town. Daughter of Olan and Marianne Vossler, both middle-class farm owners that had preferred to live in a small village rather than the crowded castle town. Her mother had a small collection of literature and was sure to educate Piper on how to read and decipher maps in case she were to ever become lost. Biography Early life As Vossler became older, her outlook on her parents quickly began to change. What she had once assume to be a perfect familiar was barely held together by two strings. Her mother would often cheat and bring passing merchants and travelers home for the night while her father was away. Her father became more harsh and distant as days past. Soon enough a lot of her parents internal turmoil surfaced in the form of anger and violence, often directed towards her. Due to the stress forming around her family, she became careless and distant at such a young age of thirteen. Interests in the waters On a day her Father was preparing to leave for the Western Castle town to sell and distribute produce, Piper insisted she came along. Never before seeing beyond her village and definitely never seeing the Castle town with her own eyes, her father agreed. She was sixteen at this point and he believed she was old and mature enough to join and help him on his trip. Vossler considered this trip the best gift he could have ever give her. Upon arrival, Piper couldn’t believe the amount of people that dwell there and how busy it was. Her father lead her through the town, where he talked and bartered with other merchants. There, Vossler got wift of a new breeze smelling of salt and mist. With a distracted father, Piper slipped away and found her way to the Western docks where she couldn’t believe her eyes. A vast sea was before her, going as far as her eye could see. Massive ships and docks filled with people carrying and moving cargo. Here she made her decision. Tired of her past life, she made her way to one of the larger ships, climbing into a crate of cargo and hiding herself. Soon enough, she was carried onto a Western trade ship and after hours of darkness, felt the sway of the ways and drifted to sleep. Under the wing Far at sea, Piper found her slumber interrupted. Her crate was opened and she was ripped from it by a man dressed in rags and with yellow teeth, laughing and exclaiming what he found. Unannounced to her, the ‘trade’ ship she snuck aboard actually belonged to a feared group of pirates, The Hangman itself. Soon she was surrounded by crew members, in a panicked state, she cried out and attempted to fight them however was outnumbered ten to one. However, luck was on her side and a voice roared out. The men froze in their place and were pushed aside by their Captain, Colter Stratford. Vossler believed this was her end and she faced the man with no fear. He questioned her and asked if she realized what ship’s belly she stood inside. Answering honestly, he laughed and his cold nature seemed to melt away. Colter Stratford was a dangerous and cold man, yet he let Piper Vossler under his wing. Unexpectedly to both her and the crew, he offered her the position as a deckhand. She accepted immediately. For the next seven years Vossler worked under Colter as his deckhand, learning much from the crew members and her Captain. Piper discovered how close knit such a feared pirate crew was, practically functioning as a family. A mad, destructive family, but one regardless. Her newfound crew plundered many ships during these seven years and she loved the life she was given. Forming massive admiration for Stratford and often standing by his side. Face to face with red Near the end of her seventh year as a crew member and deckhand of The Hangman, all she had knew and cared for was ripped from her hands. A battle known in history as “The Dethrone of the Nightmare’s Hangman” happened before her very eyes. If you could manage to get her to speak of the night, she would recall the booms and slams of cannons being fired. The screams of the people she loved, and the blood bath on her ships deck. Red became a color she dreaded. During the famous battle, when The Red Knave’s crew placed it’s plank and began to board, Piper took initiative. Seeing a member of Kenneth Rowley’s crew readying a crossbow aimed towards one of her crew, she jumped from The Hangman onto The Knave’s deck. Cutlass in hand, she mercilessly cut the the man down. His scream however alerted her enemy and not seconds after she was grabbed. Kicking and screaming, a knife was put to her neck. She was forced to watch her crew be slaughtered, unable to free herself and help. She tried to scream when she saw the person she loved the most, be killed by Kenneth Rowley himself. A hand clasped around her mouth when Colter Stratford’s body dropped. Not a single crew member was left. Except her. The Captain of The Red Knave, assuming the battle was over boarded his ship. The member of his crew holding her called his attention, causing her to thrash more in his grip. She watched Kenneth Rowley approach, and she listened as her slaying was explained. The body of the crew member she cut down laying besides them still, staining his deck. She was sure she would die. In spite of her fears, her punishment was much greater. Kenneth spared her life, forcing her to become a member of his crew. Permanently indebted to him for the life she took. She was released from the crewman’s hold, a permanent scar on her collarbone where his knife dug. She was forced to watch Kenneth violate Colter’s corpse and honor, prying his Captain’s hat from his head in exchange for his own. In this moment, the truest form of hatred had formed for Rowley. With no choice, Piper had to accept her punishment. To this day working as a member of The Red Knave’s crew. Permanently haunted by her past and losses, she’s forced to bite her tongue and hold in her hatred. Personality and traits Vossler is very blunt, often harsh when someone makes a mistake. She is quick to hate and very slow to forget, it’s easy to say Piper never forgets those who wrong her. Despite her long term servitude of The Red Knave, due to her quiet and isolated nature many crew members still see her as a stranger. Regardless, because she is calculating and idealistic, Piper Vossler fits well in her position as Sailing Master. Her years of experience out at sea allowed her to form an internalized map of the sea. She has a knack for direction, on top of her calculating nature, this makes it very easy for her to decide the best course of sail to take, and the experience definitely allows her to steer even in the harshest of weather. Piper carries intelligence in areas outside of sailing as well, with the ability to read and a lot of time in solitude, if she’s not at the wheel she has her nose inside of a book. Other than reading, Piper is handy with the blade. She can fight well with her cutlass, though she struggles in areas such as endurance. Her great sight also makes her quite handy with the crossbow, having one of the best aim of the ship’s crew. With so many strengths, Piper has as much if not more weaknesses. Her mind is often clouded by anger, as she has a tendency to be quietly hotheaded. It is near impossible for her to forgive someone for their mistakes. Her isolated nature can be quite the burden, because of this she has no one who is close to her. Cursed to suffer alone with her pain and hatred.